gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Baelor Targaryen (son of Daeron II)
Baelor Targaryen was the firstborn son and heir of King Daeron II Targaryen, and served as his Hand during the latter years of his reign. Biography Background Prince Baelor was the eldest son of King Daeron II Targaryen and Queen Myriah Martell. He was the brother of Aerys, Rhaegel, Maekar and Aelinor. He was killed when his brother Maekar staved his head in during the Trial by Seven of Duncan the Tall."Justice of the Seven Kingdoms" Had he survived and ascended the throne, he would have ruled as "Baelor II". Season 1 Prince Baelor, along with his family, is mentioned in House Targaryen's entry of the book The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms."A Golden Crown" Season 8 Baelor is mentioned under Ser Duncan the Tall's entry, in The Book of Brothers, which the new Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Brienne of Tarth flicks through. The book states Prince Aerion Targaryen had a hand in his death."The Iron Throne" Image gallery The Hammer and the Anvil.png|Baelor battles his brother Maekar in the Trial by Seven of Duncan the Tall. Family tree In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Prince Baelor was the eldest son of King Daeron the Good and Queen Myriah, and named after Baelor I. He had the dark hair of his mother, Queen Myriah, which he kept cut short and kept his jaw clean-shaven. His nose had been broken twice. He was known as "Baelor Breakspear" and was the father of Princes Valarr and Matarys Targaryen. When the Blackfyre Rebellion was in its early stages, Prince Baelor advocated leniency toward his bastard uncle Daemon Blackfyre, a position that was rejected in favor of his other bastard uncle Brynden Rivers's more hard line approach. Nonetheless, Baelor accepted the path towards war and distinguished himself by leading the Dornish-Stormlands force that attacked the rearguard of the rebel army during the Battle of Redgrass Field, smashing them against the shield-wall of his brother, Prince Maekar, and inspiring the song The Hammer and Anvil. After the battle, he was named Hand of the King by his father. At some point he was also given the title of Protector of the Realm. While participating in a rare trial by seven, Baelor's youngest brother Maekar accidentally dealt him a severe blow to the head with his mace. Baelor had entered the trial wearing his son's lighter armor, which did not fit properly and didn't provide adequate protection. Maekar had not meant to harm Baelor, and Baelor seemed fine at first, acknowledging that it was an accident. Soon, however, Baelor started behaving drunkenly, and he actually had a severe concussion from which he died in a matter of hours. The guilt of accidentally killing his own brother haunted Maekar for the rest of his days. When he died, his son Valarr became heir-apparent to the Iron Throne, but he and his younger brother Matarys both died during the Great Spring Sickness only hours before Daeron II. This lead to Daeron II being succeeded by his second son, Aerys I. See also * (spoilers from the books) References es:Baelor Targaryen pl:Baelor Targaryen (syn Daerona II) pt-br:Baelor Targaryen (filho de Daeron II) ru:Бейлор Таргариен (сын Дейрона II) Category:Princes Category:Hand of the King Category:Valyrians Category:Crownlanders Category:Members of House Targaryen Category:Deceased individuals